Storage replication is a data protection strategy in which data objects (e.g., files, physical volumes, logical volumes, file systems, etc.) are replicated to provide some measure of redundancy. Storage replication may be used for many purposes, such as ensuring data availability upon storage failures, site disasters, or planned maintenance. Storage replication may be managed directly between storage systems, such as storage arrays, in an approach referred to as storage-based replication or array-based replication (ABR), in contrast to host-based replication.
In virtualized computer systems, in which disk images of virtual machines are stored in storage arrays, disk images of virtual machines are migrated between storage arrays as a way to balance the loads across the storage arrays. For example, the Storage VMotion™ product that is available from VMware Inc. of Palo Alto, Calif. allows disk images of virtual machines to be migrated between storage arrays without interrupting the virtual machine whose disk image is being migrated or any applications running inside it. However, in certain situations, migrations of virtual machines can interfere with storage replication and affect disaster recovery at the replication site.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.